Witch : The Oops Scenario
by EclairTG
Summary: Current show has 5 girls, linked in a way by The Heart of Candracar There have apparently been others, and as far as I know, its always 5 girls that are chosen, but, what if one of the group was a guy [long hair, slim, etc] What would happen...
1. Chapter 1

Wilma Ivy Tia Chris Heather 

For Chris it was just another boring day with his friends, things had been great when they were younger, but now much of their time and talk was devoted to makeup, clothes, the latest gossip, and of course boys. He had been part of the quintet for longer than he could remember. He had been picked on and teased by many of the kids at school, but Chris figured that alot of that was going to change pretty soon. While every other guy was getting interested in girls finally, he would have an in of sorts, so he figured he might not be "the wimpy loser with the long hair" much longer. Maybe one of the group might be able to help him talk to one of the many cute girls at school, or maybe even Ivy might realize that her "secret admirer" was closer than she thought...

Ironically, all that was about to change today.

-TiaWOTamera- Hey Chris, still coming to the mall with us after school?  
-CrysalVoice- You know it Tia  
-TiaWOTamera- Its so cool that we have you for a guys POV  
-CrysalVoice- Is that all I am to you four? A pair of eyes that talks?  
-TiaWOTamera- Of course not Chris, you know we've been there for each other for, like forever.  
-CrysalVoice- I'm kidding Tia.  
-TiaWOTamera- Spluh, god, I hate being blonde at times.  
-CrystalVoice- No you don't.  
-TiaWOTamera- Yeah, you're right, I don't, as long as I got my friends to keep my foot out'a my mouth.  
-CrysalVoice- (Chuckles) Well, gotta go eat breakfast now, but I'll talk to you and the group on the bus, k?  
-TiaWOTamera- Yeah, bout done here as well 

And so began the last day of normality for Chris...

Hey mom, I'm gonna be studying with the gang over at Ivy's house today, ok?

Just make sure to remember your manners young man

Aw JEEZ, you know I do mom...

You know the rules, be home at 5, your father wants to celebrate his promotion at Skeevies

Why does he like that place anyway?

(giggles) You of all people can't figure that out?

I mean besides that mom...

If you must know, their "Master Steak" is actually your grandmothers famous family recipe, and they do a pretty good job with it. That and the owner lets him (and us) eat there for free every now and then.

That pretty cool...

It helps pay the bills, now get going, or you'll be late.

Hey Wilma, Hi there Ivy...

Hey there Chris, on time today?

Hey, I'm not that late most of the time... Hey, wheres Tia and Heather?

Heather just managed to get a car, and as long as she limits the friends to one at a time, her parents are letting her drive to school. They said if she can manage that without incident for 3 months, she can let us all come along. How cool is that?

Woah, she got a car, already?

Well, she found a really good deal, and her parents lent her most of the money, but, yeah, she did. I cant wait till we can all go with her, this weather can be murder on my beauty...

Oh can it Wilma, even with frizzed out hair, you're still in the top 3 of the class, and top 10 in the school.

Oh, here comes the bus...

(sigh)

Whats wrong Chris?

Tia didnt even mention the whole car deal when we were chatting earlier.

Oh please, she has more blonde spots than the playboy mansion.

chuckle Yeah, she actually had one while we were chatting...

See? Nothing to worry about... So, how is it with the guys this year, now that you're not a freshman anymore?

Not a whole lot better. But one of the guys did ask me what kind of flowers Wilma likes...

Woah, COOL!

Yeah, it was, he was all nervous and everything. I actually played like I might not help him for a bit...

CHRIS?

Hey, I helped him out eventually, after a little negotiation...

Oh?

Yeah, they don't pick on me, and make sure no one else does, and I see if I can help then find out useful bits on the girls they like...

And you're expecting our help in this I assume?

Hey, you get to do the same thing for the girls... You know darn well that Beth really likes that cute guy who is helping her in chemistry class.

Thats a little obvious...

To everyone but John.

Promise me you will tell me if anyones interested in me, ok?

(sigh) Sure thing Ivy.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on, in English, Chris got a bit of a surprise when the boy he had helped earlier actually sat next to him. 

Hey, Chris, thanks for the help with Wilma, she loved the flowers.

Yeah, I saw, and nice poem by the way, where did you get it anyway?

Blush Um, I kinda wrote that myself...

You? You actually wrote a poem?

Um, yeah, just don't spread it around, will ya?

Wait... Its you...

Huh?

You, you're EmoDreamer!

Oh crap... I'm so dead...

Wow, she loves the stuff you have been posting online!

Really? Wait, she's WiltedLilies isn't she?

Um, I think so, she hasn't really mentioned a lot beyond how she loves your poems...

Well, could you please PLEASE, not tell anyone? Those guys might kill me if they knew...

No problem, just tell Wilma, ok?

That I think I can do, and I think you may have a few more people interested in "help" pretty soon, just as soon as they can get the nerve to talk to you about it.

Never a problem, feels kinda good to help love along, kinda like being a modern day cupid.

I hear ya there, well, gotta get to my seat now, but thanks again...

Chris was so happy, he almost didn't notice Heather sitting down next to him as class started.

Wow, Chris, was that Eric talking to you a minute ago?

Yeah, hard to believe isn't it?

What did he want anyway?

Oh, just to thank me for helping, and no, I'm not telling yet...

Oh cram it, you know how much I like some good gossip.

Yeah, and thats why I'm not saying...

--Would you two ladies care to share that conversation with the rest of the class, or can we start now?--

Nothing Mr. Thomson, we're done...

As class progressed, Chris took hold of his hair and realized "I really need get a haircut soon, its getting a bit too long..."

AN: Sorry bout the delays, Computer died, and have spent a while getting stuff on the new one

And really, a Stories success is based on the reviews, so tell me what you like so far...


End file.
